The New Dawn
by Knightales
Summary: It has been over a year since Jade had changed her life around. And now she has to overcome her own internal battle before drastic changes in her life are to present themselves... SEQUEL to The Reunion
1. Chapter 1

**The New Dawn...**

_**So this is the sequel to [The Reunion]. It would be wise to read that first, if you haven't. Just saying, you don't have to. But it would be stupid not to. Again just saying… Anyway I decided to turn this into a two shot because it was too long…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, but I do own the dreams I about these two lovely ladies. HA! take that Dan! **

With the rain pouring down the cab came to a screeching halt outside a modern twelve story apartment building. Jade dug her wallet out of her pocket, her eyes slightly on the meter as she pulled out two fives and handed it to the middle age Indian man. "Keep the change pal." She opened the door.

"Thanks lady..." The man beamed as she hastily made her way through the rain to the entrance.

The doors opened automatically as she ran a hand through her slightly drenched black hair. She smiled at the reception security. "Good evening Miss West."

"Hey Roger, she there?"

"Yes ma'am, she is expecting you." He smiled when she reached the elevator, pressing the button twice. Tapping her foot she looked up at the small number screen before she heard the loud ping. Then the doors opened and she stepped into the empty elevator pressing eight, twice. Resigning to the corner of the small space, her eyes glued to the small number screen, her feet continued to tap to the annoying rhythm of the elevator music. Before the elevator fully pried open Jade burst through, the wet soles of her shoes squeaking with every hasten step. Reaching the door at the end of the hallway, she turned the handle, knowing the door would already be open. "Honey, I'm home." She yelled from the entrance, yanking off her shoes and putting her coat on the rack.

"You're late." Was yelled back by an older mature voice.

"I know I'm sorry grandma..." Jade walked up behind the old lady stirring a pot on the stove, pecking her cheek.

The old woman gasped. "Jadelyn Anne West! You are soaking wet!"

Jade cringed at sound of her full name. "I got caught in the rain."

"I'll get you a towel..." Laurel West shook her head.

"I can get it."

"Sit!" She pointed to one of the wooden chairs around the kitchen counter. Without another word the raven haired woman plopped down as her grandmother left the room. Slightly dripping on the floor she grimaced. Then she squeezed her eyes tight when she felt the rough towel rub furiously on her head. "You could catch a cold!" The graying woman chastised.

"Yeah well it would be better than brain damage..." Jade mumbled under her breath.

Then the towel suddenly disappeared from her view replaced by a spitting image of herself maybe 40 years in the future. "What was that?"

Jade smiled sheepishly, her hair in a state of disarray. "Nothin..."

The older woman shook her head with a grin."I thought so..." She went back to the beef stew, stirring. "So where is Tori?"

"Tonight's parent teacher night so she will be late tonight." Jade smiled the usual smile she always had when Tori was on her mind.

"Oh and how is she finding teaching at Hollywood Arts?"

"To be honest she absolutely loves it... I find myself fighting for her attention with puberty stricken horny teenagers." Jade scowled.

Laurel laughed. "She adores you, you know that."

"I guess that helps." Jade grinned like a fool. Laurel simply smiled as she dished two generous helpings of her stew. She set them down on the table, taking a seat in front of her granddaughter.

"So how was your meeting tonight?" Laurel took a spoonful of the hot meal.

Jade was slurping up the stew like there was no tomorrow. She absolutely loved her grandmother's cooking. "Um, well it went okay. A new guy joined the group. He seems okay, has a wife and three kids." She dug into her back pocket and pulled out a fridge magnet. "There…" She laid it on the table. "My sponsor gave this to me. It's been four hundred days."

Laurel grinned. "I'm so proud of you, I'll put it on the fridge with the others."

Jade frowned. "It's not something to be proud of. I wouldn't be in those AA meetings if I didn't have a problem."

Laurel shook her head. "No hon, you wouldn't be in those meetings if you didn't want a better life for you and Tori. And that is something to be proud of." Jade couldn't meet her eyes. Laurel sighed, her granddaughter was always too hard on herself. "Even if you don't see it now, you will one day." Laurel placed her hand under Jade's chin, so that blue mirrored blue. She smiled. "Until then, I'll be proud of you, okay." Jade smiled weakly when her grandmother pecked her forehead.

"Is there cake?" Jade asked after a moment.

Laurel grinned and shook her head. "Naturally, I'll cut you a piece."

"A huge one." Jade added.

"Why not eat the whole cake then."

Jade shook her head and smirked. "No I don't want all of it. Just most of it."

Laurel rolled her eyes but smiled. "Wise ass." She cut two pieces of cake, wrapping up the second one in foil. She set the plate in front of Jade, who wasted no time sinking her fork into it. She left the other one on the table. "This piece is for Tori."

Jade eyed both the pieces. "Hey how come she gets a bigger piece?" She whined.

Laurel looked at her grown granddaughter, who now resembled a four year old with a heavy pout. "Because soon she will be eating for two." Jade's fork stopped midway to her mouth, she just nodded and then placed the portion into her mouth, her chewing slower. Laurel noticed the sudden change with a raised brow. "How did the invitro go?"

"The doctor said we should find out in a couple of days if it is successful or not." Jade kept her voice even.

"That's great."

Jade nodded. "Uh-huh."

"So then what's the problem?"

"Why do you assume there is a problem?" Jade stared up at her grandmother's heated gaze.

"Because Jadelyn, you are terrible at keeping things from me." When Jade sighed, she continued. "It's a big step Jadelyn, it's okay to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid." Jade scoffed.

Laurel smiled. "Aren't you?"

"No this is what Vega wants. I want it too. I love kids." Jade said genuinely.

"But?"

Jade glared at her grandmother. "But what?"

"You are scared honey, why? You are great with kids." Laurel covered Jade's hand with her own.

Jade stared at their hands and then nodded. "I'm great with other people's kids, grandma." She looked into Laurel's sympathetic gaze. "But this would be mine. Mine… What if I screw up? It's not like I can hand them back, when I'm done playing with them."

"I certainly hope not." Laurel considered thoroughly amused.

"Grandma, this is not a joke!" Jade growled banging her head on the table in defeat.

"Honey you worry too much, you and Tori will be fine parents." Laurel ran a hand through Jade's thick raven locks.

"What if I turn out like him?" Jade whispered.

Laurel stared at her granddaughter incredulously. So that was the real reason behind her fears. The older woman thought about her son, the cold hearted man he had become. Just like his father she thought in despair. Her late husband had been a respected man, who had built an empire through his own sweat. He had groomed his son into a carbon copy of himself in his ruthlessness. She only stood back to watch in regret, finding some kind of redemption in her granddaughter. She had moved into her son's home to take care of her granddaughter when Jade's mother had passed away. "Jadelyn look at me." Jade lifted her gaze as her grandmother had asked. "You are nothing like him."

"But he wasn't always like that…" Jade said recalling the small enjoyable moments she had with her father in her childhood.

"I know honey, I know. But I also know, you are twice the person he will ever be. He is my son, and I love him but he was a bastard the day he chose his company over you."

Jade let out a small smile at that. "I was thinking about selling my 30% shares."

"Jadelyn you can't. Its every right your company as your fathers. You're grandfather might have been just as a bastard but that is the one thing he did right. You may not work there but you do prosper in its wealth."

"I suppose. Working with Mile's is great too even though I don't get as much freedom as I did at West Enterprise. " Jade smiled almost ruefully.

"It will get better baby, it will." Laurel smiled and then turned their conversation onto a lighter topic. "Ready for the beach trip tomorrow?"

Jade grinned. "Oh yeah, it will be great. Cat and Roxy are going to meet us there. I'm still unsure about Trina and Robbie though. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure…" Laurel smiled. "Plus what would an old-timer such as myself do with all you young people." She waved.

"I heard there are some sailors down there looking for a good time." Jade said with her tongue tucked in her cheek.

"Jadelyn!" The old woman blushed.

"What?" She shrugged.

Then Laurel pursed her lips. "The last time I was with a sailor, we managed to sink his tugboat. I don't think I would want to repeat that incident."

Jade's jaw hit the table. "I don't think I needed to know that." She shuddered.

Laurel laughed at the mortified look on her granddaughter's face. "You started."

"Yeah, advise me against that next time." Jade grimaced. "I should go, Tori should be home."

Laurel walked her granddaughter to the door. "Give Tori my love, dear."

Jade smiled and then kissed her cheek. "I will." She left…

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jade arrived at the house she and Tori had purchased a few months ago. Wiping her muddy shoes on the welcome mat she opened the front door to see Pudgy wagging his tail furiously in excitement. Jade grinned at the warm welcome, bending down to greet the chubby dog. "Hey boy, hey baby…" She scratched his ears getting a few licks in appreciation. "Has mommy been feeding you on the sly again?" She asked thinking their puppy was getting a bit chubbier. He let out a whine in response. "She has, has she?" Jade said as she stood up. "Well we are just going to have to have another chat about it."

Jade climbed up the stairs with Pudgy waddling behind her. She was about to enter the main bedroom when she saw Tori standing in front of the tall mirror. She leaned against the doorway watching as Tori gazed into it with a wistful look in her eyes, her hands resting on her flat stomach protruding it a little. She smiled and walked up behind the brunette, her hand sliding around Tori's waist, pulling the brunette into her. Tori leaned back as Jade nuzzled into her hair. "Soon baby, soon." Jade whispered into her ears.

Tori smiled. "I know, I just can't wait to get pregnant." She let out a half laugh. "Is it weird that I can't wait to get fat?"

Jade stared at their reflection in the mirror. She smirked. "Totally."

Tori laughed and playfully swatted Jade on the wrist. "Jade…"

"Vega?" Jade answered in a humoring tone.

Tori turned around in Jade's embrace, her arms wrapped around her neck. "How was the meeting?"

"It went well, how was yours?"

Tori laughed. "You think the students are weird, and then you meet their parents." Jade smirked when Tori continued. "I don't know which are weirder. How is Laurel?"

"She is great, she sends her love." Jade whispered stealing a kiss.

"I was supposed to call her, I'll do it tomorrow before we leave."

"She will love that." Jade said as she pulled Tori more into her. "Are you all packed?"

"Yup." Tori nodded. Jade just glared at her. "What? I swear I am! I even checked it twice."

"Toothbrush?" The raven haired woman arched a brow.

Tori cringed. "I was going to pack that tomorrow morning."

Jade shook her head smugly, Tori never failing to forget something. "Sure you were."

"Shut up." Tori smirked leaning in when the puppy whined. She stopped and they both stared at Pudgy who rolled over on his back, wanting some attention too, his tail wiggling.

They both grinned. "Have you been feeding him table scraps again?" Jade asked.

"What?" Tori tried to look innocent. "No I have not."

"That's not what he says?" Jade's brows drew.

Tori looked down at Pudgy, who wiggled his tail faster when he saw he had her attention. "I can't believe you sold me out." She glared at him. "Well that's the last time I feel sorry for you, pal." Pudgy let out a small bark, his ears raised. Tori melted to the floor, rubbing his stomach. "Aww…"

Jade simply shook her head. "Ey, what am I gonna do with the two of you?" Then suddenly Pudgy took off as fast as he could with his stumpy little legs when he heard the neighbor's dog barking. Tori sighed as she stood up. Jade grinned. "Looks like you being replaced by the sexy poodle next door."

"Don't remind me…" Tori sighed and then ran a hand through Jade's hair. "You hungry baby?"

"No, I ate, you?" She said as she pulled Tori back into her.

"I caught something at the cafeteria." Tori pulled Jade's lips down to hers. "You forgot to say hello."

Jade chuckled against the supple lips. "Hello…" She whispered kissing Tori deeper, her arms running up the brunette's spine.

"Hello back…" Tori lips curved when her hands got lost in the thick luscious hair. "You hungry?"

"I already said I ate." Jade manage to say between kisses.

Tori pulled back staring into penetrating blue eyes, her brow arched. "That's not what I meant…"

A smirk crept onto the raven haired woman's face. "In that case, I'm starved…" She said before she crushed her lips against Tori's both of them falling back against the bed…

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

A Jeep pulled up with a slight squeal as sand rustled against its tires. As soon as the ignition was switched off, two beautiful women jumped out of the vehicle. Jade stretched her arms into the air letting out a yawn, her tank raising a little over her stomach. She looked over her shoulder to see Tori pulling their bags out of the back, letting Pudgy out. The small puppy abandoning them to go chase a small congregation of seagulls. Jade stepped up to Tori who was dressed in a sarong and a cotton top. "I'll get that, you can go check the house." She handed Tori the keys.

"Kay…" Tori walked up the stairs leading to the deck of the double story beach house. Stuffing the key inside, she unlocked the glass door, sliding it open. "It's good to be back." She smiled at the beautiful interior house.

"You can say that again." Jade said as she dropped the bags onto the wooden deck. She looked over at the gentle surf breathing in the fresh air. "What time did Cat say they were going to be here?" Jade asked as she went over to the fridge opening it to check if the staff had filled it. She pulled out a coke.

Tori checked her watch. "Hmmm… She said about six." Tori said as she flopped down on the sofa, closing her eyes. "Bring Pudgy in before he gets eaten by those seagulls."

Jade looked out at their puppy that was running and barking insanely at the birds. "Let him lose the weight you put on him, first?" She grinned.

"Jade…" Tori said not impressed.

"Fine." Jade walked to the door sipping her coke. Then placing two fingers in her mouth she let out a screeching whistle, getting Pudgy's attention. The little puppy raced up the deck panting heavily when he reached Jade's feet. "C'mon boy, mommy says playtime's over." She put his water bowl down which he just dove into. She walked over to their bags glancing over at Tori who had fallen asleep. She smiled as she heaved their bags up the stairs to their room, Pudgy on her trail. Dumping their bags on the bed, she walked over to the window, sliding it open, fresh air gushing in. Her eyes scanning the beach, watching as the lifeguard was striking out with the hot woman in the blue bikini. A few kids building sand castles. An old couple walking hand in hand with the surf covering their feet. She smiled until her eyes wandered over to a young family. A mom and dad playing ball with their little waddling child. She watched as the dad caught the kid and carried him on his shoulders, the woman leaning into them. They seemed so happy, giggling away. What if she couldn't give that to Tori?

Jade was brought out of her solemn thoughts when the sound of a horn caught her attention. She raced down the stairs to see Pudgy barking at the glass door. She grinned when she caught a glance at the red locks escaping a woman's ball cap. Cat dropped the bag straps when she saw Jade. She dashed up to the raven haired woman, crushing her in a hug. "Jade!"

Jade chuckled through the strain. "Hey Cat… Do you mind, I don't know, letting me breathe for a moment."

Cat leaned back looking her best friend over who she hadn't seen in almost six months. "God, you looking good West."

"Right back attcha Valentine."

"Um, I don't mean to ruin this reunion moment but if you two aren't going to help me carry these bags, at least move out of the way so I can get through. It is kind of heavy." Roxy stood behind them with a whole load of bags.

Both girls smiled sheepishly at the blonde. "Sorry." They said in unison as they both grabbed a bag each.

Jade taking Roxy in a hug. "Hi Roxy."

Roxy smiled. "Hi Jade, where is Tori?"

"Present." Tori shouted from the couch, her hair slightly tousled from her nap. "Hey guys." She ran a hand through her brunette hair.

Cat leaned down in front of Pudgy, petting the puppy. "Oh you got a doggie, he is so adorable. What is his name?" Roxy also dropped down, scratching the puppy that was in a delirium over the spans of attention he was receiving.

Tori walked towards them. "Pudgy."

Both Cat and Roxy giggled. "He looks like a Pudgy." The blonde smiled and Cat nodded.

Tori grinned. "You guys hungry?"

Cat shot up. "I'm starved."

"Something's never change." Jade smirked.

Cat shot her a sly glance. "Well, you know what I always say."

"What?" Jade asked knowing she really shouldn't.

"Why change perfection." She winked earning her three eye rolls.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

After a few hours of preparing dinner and eating it, the four women decided to continue their catching up on the deck under the stars. Cat still slurping on her drink, wondered up behind Jade. Jade slide the door open when she jumped and screamed as she felt an ice-cube trail down her back. Then she turned a heated gaze on Cat who was already in a dash along the beach. "Oh you are so dead Valentine!" She sprinted towards the redhead.

"Like you could catch me, lard ass!"

"Fuck you! My ass is not fat." Jade slightly glanced at her rear as she picked up the pace.

"Then I think you need to check if your mirror's working." Cat giggled and shouted over her shoulder.

Tori just shook her head in amusement as she stepped onto the deck. "I swear when you put those two together, it's like having a pair of twelve year old boys. Not even girls."

Roxy laughed watching the two girls run like mad. "Yeah well, lesbian best friends. If they not kicking each other's asses, they kissing it."

Tori chuckled at the truth of that. "I suppose that's true."

"So how did you get into the dynamic?" Roxy asked sipping on her ice tea.

"We all went to the same High school. But I joined late."

"Must have been fun…" The blonde cringed when she saw Cat tackled from behind.

"Oh yeah, when we weren't getting in trouble."Tori grinned glancing over at the two who replaced fighting with laughter and giggles. "Come to think of it, never mind, we were always in trouble."

"So did those two ever…" She trailed off watching as Jade was giving Cat a piggy back ride back to the house.

Tori threw her head back in laughter. "Who Cat and Jade? That would have been hilarious!"

Jade and Cat were in their own bouts of laughter when she stepped back onto the deck. "What are you two ladies laughing at?" Jade asked with a grin.

"Oh we were just thinking about how you and Cat would have murdered each other in less than a day, if you two had to date." Tori couldn't contain her laughter.

Jade straightened, let go, Cat falling flat on her butt. "Ow!" The redhead moaned.

"Firstly um, ewe! No offense Cat." Jade sat on the one seater pulling Tori to sit on her.

"Offended!"The redhead huffed as she picked herself of the floor, rubbing her butt. Then she sat next to Roxy leaning into her, tapping her finger on her bottom lip. "But she's right we are both like sisters… I mean remember that time we made out?" Cat shuddered at the thought.

Jade's eyes widened. "What! We never make out…"

"Sure we did, remember Jonny Rafter's birthday party, eighth grade…"

"Jonny Rafter, Jonny Rafter, You don't mean the kid with that looked like he had a bowl on his head."

"Yes that guy!" The redhead nodded briskly. "Remember how boring that party was."

"Oh yeah, what self respecting eighth grader has a clown at their party." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Yeah so anyway Jade and I ditched and snuck into the Rafter's pool house."

"Oh right, that was our first alcohol experience. Whoa my head hurts now thinking about that morning after…"

"Anyway, there was so much alcohol, we were young and naïve, trying out everything at once. Then we were giggling like fools and then making out." Cat continued with a nod.

"I remember the drinking, but not the making out." Jade frowned.

"That's okay it's not worth remembering. You're a really bad kisser." Cat waved her off.

"Hey! I'll have you know I have gotten much better since then." Jade piped up.

"Yeah sure you have champ… I mean seriously Tori I'm surprised you are still with this one. It must be love. It certainly can't be because of her kissing skills."

"I have to be honest Cat, Jade's the best kisser I have ever came across." Tori smiled.

"Thank you baby." Jade kissed her.

"That's only because you haven't kissed me." Cat smirked and winked. Roxy just shook her head at her girlfriend's antics.

The blonde rose and pulled Cat with her. "C'mon you… Bed time, before you instigate more trouble."

"I don't instigate trouble." The redhead stared at her incredulously.

"Uh-huh. Bedtime, now." Roxy crossed her arms tapping her foot on the wooden surface.

"Fine…" Cat sulked and then flipped Jade off when a tongue was stuck out at her in taunting. "But it's still so early." She muttered under her breath, dragging her feet towards their room.

Roxy smiled shaking her head. "Goodnight ladies, see you in the morning…"

"Goodnight." Jade and Tori said in unison, smiling and watching as Roxy caught up to Cat, linking their fingers as they happily disappeared into their room.

"I like her."

"Roxy?" Tori asked and turned in Jade's embrace slightly. Jade just nodded against the brunette's neck. "Yeah she seems really good for Cat."

"Mmm, hmm." Jade smiled softly.

Tori nudged her partner with an elbow in the ribs. "But be honest you only like her because she has Cat whipped."

Jade slanted back and chuckled. "Oh yeah. It's so fun to watch. I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"Yeah… I guess it's just a matter of finding that right person." Tori pressed her lips into Jade's temple.

Jade sighed wistfully. "Yeah… I wonder when I'm going to find mine…" She tucked a tongue in her cheek as Tori swatted her arm. "Ow!" Jade let out a snicker.

"You want to go to bed too?" Tori glared at her partner. Jade swallowed, shaking her head a little too vigorously like a child being reprimanded. Tori chuckled at that. "Good, then behave." She placed a lingering kiss on Jade's lips.

"Want to take a walk on the beach?" Jade asked against the brunette's lips, nipping a little.

"That would be nice…" She stood up holding out her hand. Jade took the hand and let herself be pulled up. Interlacing their fingers they stepped off the wooden deck, their bare feet sinking a little into the sand. "Jade?"

"Mmm?" Jade let out as she watched the darkened water gently caress the beach.

"You know I love you, right?" Tori smiled.

"You might have mentioned it a couple of times, why?" Jade smirked.

"Just… I mean would you have thought we would have ended up here over a year ago?" Tori broke away, staring at the surf, her heart at peace.

Jade strolled up behind the brunette resting her chin on Tori's shoulder. "No…" She murmured, wounding her arms around the brunette's waist. "But I hoped…"

Tori smiled softly. "Me too…" Tori stared at the hands resting on her stomach. "Hopefully soon it will be the three of us, well four if you include Pudgy." Tori grinned but she felt Jade stiffen a little. She turned around in Jade's arms, searching those mystical blue eyes which were laced with slight fear. She cupped Jade's cheek. "You want this right?"

Jade looked into Tori's warm chocolate eyes, seeing the wanting and need. "More than anything…" She murmured before she pressed her lips against Tori's in a heated reassuring kiss. It wasn't a lie, she did want it more than anything she had ever wanted in her life. But what if she wasn't capable of giving Tori what she needed. She already screwed up once before. Pulling back she leaned her forehead against the brunette's. "We should get back…" Tori simply nodded as she took Jade's hand and they made their way back to the beach house…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmmm, so what did you think? Curious about what part two contains...<strong>_

_**Want it? **_

_**Let me know ;)**_

_**The review button is waiting...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Dawn…**

**_I'm going to sleep now, night..._ **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I'm so tired of this shit... I dont own Victorious, yeah yeah yeah...<strong>

**PART 2**

The crisp air shifted the thin material of the lace curtain, traveling towards the lone figure sprawled across the king sized bed. Jade shifted a little, grabbing a handful of the sheets, draping it across her naked form. Instinctively she reached an arm over in search of Tori's body but her hand simply sank into more ruffled up sheets. With her eyebrows knitted, blue eyes slowly opened to the daylight. Blinking twice, she sat up realizing she was alone in the beach house master bedroom. She gently released the breath she was holding in, calming her heart rate down. Ever since Tori had left her over a year ago, she always had this fear of waking up without the brunette next to her. It was something she would have to get over like her alcoholism. Though she found the alcoholism a much easier task. Flinging the sheets off the bed, she went in search of her clothes. Managing to find her shorts and her tank, she dressed, walking down the stairs. From the kitchen she could hear two hushed voices.

"Cat, stop it." The blonde giggled, playfully slapping the redhead's wrist.

"Stop what?" Cat whispered up behind Roxy as her the tip of her moist tongue caressed the back of the blonde's ear. Her hand journeying back around to the blonde's toned naked stomach, her fingers spread out trailing its way leisurely up to Roxy's bikini top.

"I'm going to burn the breakfast." Roxy said in a breathy voice, the sensation of Cat's long fingers massaging her bare skin, igniting tiny little fires in the pit of her stomach. She managed to flip the bacon.

"It's okay, I'm more a brunch person anyway." The redhead said eliciting a giggle from the blonde. Cat nuzzled into the crook of Roxy's neck, as her fingers slightly brushed the underside of the blonde's firm breasts. Roxy threw her head back in a gasp when palms covered her breast completely, the thin material of the top not proving to be enough of a barrier.

"Wow, breakfast and a show…" Jade cleared her throat as she leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen watching the display shamelessly.

The two lovers sprang apart lightening quick, a crimson colour tingeing both their faces. "God, Jade can't you knock!" Cat huffed.

"It's the kitchen…" Jade raised a brow, amused. "Didn't think I had to."

"Pervert…" Cat chastised as Roxy removed the pan off the stove, unable to meet Jade's eyes.

Jade lifted her hands. "Hey, I wasn't the one at second base like two seconds ago." She said all too smugly, then realizing then blonde was still a little embarrassed. "Um, have you guys seen Vega?" She asked trying to ease the awkwardness.

"She went to the bathroom." Roxy responded her eyes still unable to meet the raven haired woman's gaze.

"Thanks…" Jade smiled. "Hey, Roxy don't feel so embarrassed, I've caught her in that position in the kitchen with dozens of girls." She shrugged with a tongue in the cheek as she left in search of Tori.

"Well, not dozens of girls." Cat laughed awkwardly at the blonde's narrowed glare, inwardly cursing her best friend.

Jade chuckled softly all the way to the bathroom down the hall. Before she could reach it the brunette stepped out, a warm smile on her face. "Hey beautiful, what's so funny?"

"Caught the redhead red-handed in the kitchen." Jade grinned as her hands possessed the brunette's hips, bringing her closer, needing the contact.

"Again?" Tori shook her head in understanding, as her arms instinctively wrapped around the raven haired woman's neck. "Poor Roxy, she must have been so embarrassed."

"Was…" Jade leaned in kissing Tori softly on the lips. "I imagine it is now a red danger zone."

"What do you mean?"

"I may have mentioned the _**again **_part." Jade smiled sheepishly before lowering her mouth to the brunette's neck.

"What am I going to do with you?" Tori rolled her eyes but laughed softly.

"I can think of a few things…" Tori felt Jade's lips curl against the nape of her neck. Her hands gripping thick raven hair when Jade sucked on her pulse point. The brunette dragged Jade's mouth back to hers. Deep into the kiss, they heard a truck pull into the yard, with a squeak of the breaks.

Tori pulled out, her chest heaving, a smile on her face as she leaned her forehead against Jade's. She tenderly pecked her nose. "Rain check. That must be Trina." Jade nodded, her eyes still closed, her breathing uneven.

Tori broke the contact sliding the glass door open, seeing a five year old boy running her way. "Aunt Tori!" The boy jumped into her arms.

Tori giggled lifting the curly brunette boy up cradling him on her hip. "Hey Tyler, how's my favorite nephew?" She placed dozens of kisses on his face as he giggled squirming in her grasp.

Jade couldn't help but smile at the display as she leaned her weight on the banister. Tyler's tiny hand gripped Tori's cheeks as he leaned away from her. "I'm your only nephew." It was their standing joke.

Tori chuckled at how smart this little boy was for his age. "I must have forgotten again. Anyway how did you get here? Did you get your driver's license already?"

The little boy erupted into a fit of giggles. "No… Mommy and daddy brought me." He pointed through the door towards Trina who was piling their bags in Robbie's scrawny arms.

"Robbie, hurry up…" The older Vega sister told her husband as she picked up her handbag and strolled towards the house.

"Aren't you going to help me?" He tried to catch a glimpse of her through the crevice between the bags.

"I am…" Trina held out her tiny Louis Vuitton as she stepped onto the deck. "Tori!"

Tori smiled and put Ty down before she was engulfed into an enormous hug. "Hi Trina… How was your trip over?"

Trina pulled back, a scowl on her face. "Oh it was just dreadful, I forgot my sun block." Robbie managed to squeeze through the door as the baggage fell out of his hands with a big thud. "Oh Robbie dear, put that in our bedroom. Where is the master bedroom?"

Jade crossed her arms over her chest. "It's upstairs, the last door on the left." She spoke up. "But your bedroom, is the last door on the right." A lazy smirk travelled onto her face.

Trina turned towards the raven haired woman, she wrinkled her nose. "Jade…"

"Trina…" Jade nodded in greeting. Their feelings towards each other were no secret. But Jade promised to behave for Tori's sake.

"Jade!" The little boy ran into her hugging her leg.

She looked down, a grin on her face as she ran a hand through his curly hair. "Hey shortstuff…"

"Hey I grew like three inches last night." He declared with his chest puffed out.

"I thought you broke up with her?" Trina tsked, an eyebrow arched.

"We got back over a year ago Trina…" Tori pinched the bridge of her nose as she saw the raven haired woman tense a bit. "C'mon let's get you settled in." She grabbed Trina's hand and dragged her up the stairs before Jade had an opportunity to pounce on her and beat her to a pulp.

Robbie stared at the bags and grimaced. "I don't suppose you would like to help me heave this up the stairs." He turned to Jade.

"Sorry Rob, you're on your own. I don't trust myself not to grab the kitchen scissors and rip them to pieces." Jade shrugged.

Robbie let out an audible gulp. Jade may have mellowed out over the course of the years but she never failed to get under the curly brunette's skin. "Um, fair enough… Here we go again." He sighed as he began to heave the bags.

She turned her attention to the shorter curly brunette. "Hey shortstuff want to meet a friend of mine?"

"Okay." He nodded as he put his tiny little hand in her evidently larger one. They went out through the back, Jade letting out a deep whistle. Pudgy turned a corner like sputnik almost bowling the little boy over. Tyler giggled as he was attacked ferociously by a sloppy wet tongue in the face. "I think he likes me…" He said as fell on his butt, the puppy unrelenting.

Jade let out a chuckle. "Looks that way pal. Okay relax boy." She picked up the puppy that whined and squirmed in her arms.

"What's his name?" The boy asked excitedly.

"Pudgy." Jade gently put the pup down when he calmed down a tad.

Tyler chuckled as the puppy began chewing his shoe. "That's a funny name."

Jade grinned, she absolutely adored this boy. It baffled her how he was created by Trina and Robbie. "So is Tyler."

The boy jolted and shook his head. "Nah uh…"

"Uh huh…" Jade nodded just as vigorously, enjoying their playful banter.

"Jade you are so dead!" A certain redhead stormed around the corner, a scowl on her face. The expression dropped when she saw the five year old. "Tyler…"

"Aunt Cat!" He was picked into a tight embrace. "You're crushing me…" He giggled.

Cat placed a sloppy kiss on his nose. "I didn't know you guys were here." He used his sleeve to wipe off the moisture and grinned.

"They just arrived." Jade informed her as Cat put him down. The redhead turned her attention back to Jade when Tyler was off on a chase with Pudgy.

"You!" She poked at the raven haired woman's chest.

Jade tried to stifle a laugh. "Me?"

"Thanks to you, I have the couch tonight…" Cat said dangerously low, her eyes like daggers.

This time Jade couldn't contain her laughter. "No shit!"

"It's not funny, Jade." Cat pouted, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Of course it is!" Jade held her stomach, tears streaming down her face. "You telling me, the slick Cat Valentine couldn't bullshit her way out of it? I don't believe it." She looked at Cat who was still not amused. "I think this is the first time a woman hasn't bought into your crap."

"I hate you…" Cat sulked, mostly because her pride was hurt. There was a pause. "I don't know what to do about it."

That brought Jade out of it. She straightened and glanced at the solemn expression emitting from the redhead. She had never seen Cat so serious. She was in long relationships before but nothing you could say was serious. The redhead was usually always in and out of trouble with a _to hell with it_ smile. She sighed. "Oh well shit, you are in love with her…"

Cat cringed but nodded. "Yeah I think so… This sucks…"

"Why?"

"I don't know what to do about it…" Cat sighed as she stared out at the rough surf.

"Have you tried telling her?" Jade suggested seeing the redhead pale marginally.

"I, I wouldn't know what to say…" Cat ducked her head.

"I love you, usually works." The raven haired woman smacked her head hopelessly.

"But, But what if she doesn't…" Cat glanced at the ground and stuttered, she was way out of her league here.

Jade shook her head, and placed two fingers under the redheads chin, raising her gaze until they met. "What's not to love…" She said sincerely and was crushed in a huge embrace.

"I love you Jade."

Jade pulled back and grinned. "I know… Now go tell her." Cat nodded and left her to the boy and the puppy that were still at each other. "Hey, you two!" She caught their attention. "Let's go back in…" They dashed right past her in through the sliding doors. She shook her head with a faint grin as she decided to go tell Tori. Entering the house she caught Trina storm out of the bathroom and stomp up the stairs. Jade rolled her eyes as she soon followed in search of the younger Vega sister.

Trina burst into the master bedroom, startling the brunette as she yank on her tank top. Her recent shower still evident from the remnant moisture drops against her neck. "What the hell Trina, you scared me!" She blew out a breath, wiping her neck with the drenched towel.

"I scared you?" Trina growled. "God Tori, you are pregnant, aren't you?" She noticed the sign from when Tori went into the bathroom three times since they set Trina's room up.

Tori flinched when she saw her pregnancy test waved in her face. Then a smile broke out on her face. "Yes…"

Trina frowned and then a smirk crawled onto the side of her face. "Well, who did you cheat on Jade with to accomplish this?"

"What?" Tori's eyes narrowed. "No, we planned this Trina, jeez…"

Trina laughed. "You telling me Jade and you wanted to have a baby?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." Tori settled in front of the dressing table, running a brush through her wet brunette locks. "Why?"

Trina's laughed died down to an amused smirk that could be seen through mirror. "You I can understand." She sat down on the bed directly behind Tori. "But her, c'mon Tori. Jesus, she is an alcoholic, what is she going to do with a kid?"

Tori met Trina's eyes through the reflection in the mirror, her brows knitted. "What does that have to do with anything? And she is over 400 days clean, Trina."

"So alcoholic's relapse all the time." The older Vega sister waved her off. "Plus you told me what an asshole her father is. Most of the time the apple doesn't fall from the tree. God, Tori is that what you want for your child?"

This time Tori turned back, fire in her eyes. "Shut up Trina, Jade is nothing like him."

"Hey, don't spit fire at me." Trina raised her hands, innocently. "I'm just trying to look out for you."

Tori stood, an infuriated expression seeping through her. "No you are just being a royal bitch." The brunette walked out of the room leaving her older sister stunned, a scowl plastered on her face. She headed down the stairs when she heard the Jeep start up. Walking towards the sliding doors she saw a panting Cat walk back into the house with a defeated look on her face. "Where did Jade go?"

"I have no freaking clue, she burst out of here like Speedy Gonzales, I couldn't catch up." Cat managed between breathes. "Did you two have a fight or something?"

"What? No… I." Tori's eyes widened. "Shit." She dropped her face in her hands.

"Tori what happened?" Cat asked concerned.

"She heard Trina…" Tori shook her head.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jade drove around aimlessly for hours her mind on auto pilot. Her vehicle was now consumed by the night, driving down the endless stretch of deserted road. Usually she wouldn't let anything anyone said about her, let alone Trina, get to her. But this time it hit a little too close to home. She was right, Trina was right. Fuck me, the raven haired woman thought.

Suddenly the little orange light on the gas gauge started blinking. Seeing a sign for a gas station about one mile ahead, she set a course towards it. Pulling into the one man attendant station, she switched the car off, resting her forehead on steering wheel.

"Hey lady, are you okay?" Jade was startled by skinny teenager with the red gas station uniform.

She raised her head, looking at him as if she could see right through him. "Um, yeah, my car just needs a little gas."

The boy smiled when he caught a glimpse of her blue eyes, almost swooning a little. He ducked his head, and looked at her through his blonde bangs. "Looks like you came to the right place."

This time she did look right past him across the road when she heard the warm music emit from the building with the saloon type doors. Ignoring the teenager's charming smile, she pointed to it. "What is that?"

The blonde frowned when he caught her disinterest in him. "You mean the bar?" Jade flinched and then turned her gaze painfully away…

After her car harbored a full tank, she found herself across the road parked in the corner next to a street sign, her fingers drumming nervously on the steering wheel. She stared at the entrance, sweat seemed to be gathering on the tip of her nose and usually she wasn't one to sweat. Feeling the heat in the car unbearable, she made her first bad move. She stepped out of the car. Her feet seemed to be moving on their own accord until she stood a full foot away from the saloon doors. Staring into the poorly lit place, she found a bunch of people either deep into bubbly conversations or deep into their liquor. Mentally cursing herself she turned around only to be bumped in by a large group of bikers. Scowling at them, it hit her. She was inside. The potent smell of beer and piss rotting wood, hitting the nerve in her nostrils. Her eyes scanning the area inside thoroughly as if she were in a bar for the first time, the two pool tables in the center, a few tables scattered around in an unordered fashion.

Suddenly she was brought out of her trance like state by a tap on the shoulder. Turning around she saw a ginger woman leaning on the corner of the pool table, her arms crossed over her chest and a sexy grin curling on the side of her mouth. "Might you be lost?"

"What?" Jade raised a brow, an annoyed look settled on her face.

"Just saying…" The unbelievably beautiful woman with the eccentric green eyes laughed. "You look as if you haven't seen the inside of a bar before…" Jade just stared at her unsure how to respond and shrugged. "Ah, a woman of few words I see." She smiled, the curls of her ginger locks brushing against her flushed cheeks. "Can I buy you a drink?" Her head gestured to the long wooden panel of the bar.

Jade's blue eyes swam over the ocean of liquor labels behind the bar, then returned her gaze to those dancing green eyes. "I don't drink…" She whispered, her voice so low, that the ginger woman only vaguely caught her words.

She laughed again, the sound like music. "I guess you are lost then." The cocky smile never leaving her face. "So if I can't buy you a drink, what can I do to spend some time with you…" The woman took a swig of her beer, her eyes never leaving the raven haired woman.

Jade rose an eyebrow at the boldness of the request. "I have a girlfriend…" She let out.

The woman's face dropped slightly, but then broke out in a warm smile. "Then how about a friend? You look like you can use one and you can never have too many, right?"

Jade's lips drew thin. "I'm not much of the friendly type." She left the woman staring after her as she settled in the solitary corner booth near the old fashioned Jukebox. Her face fell in her palms, not sure what she was doing here. Then suddenly she heard the machine click and the song changed. The music made her pick up her face, a small smirk playing on the side of her mouth. Her eyes closing slowly as she played each carefully orchestrated lyric on the tip of her mind. It was her first. Her first signing for West Enterprise under a decade ago as teenager. The band was still going strong, but they were hers no more she thought with lament coating her heart.

Suddenly her thoughts were broken when the waitress caught her attention. "Can I get you anything, sweetheart?" The mature type woman with the blonde curls, wearing clothes a bit too revealing for her age group asked.

Jade looked up and before she could answer, the ginger woman, took a seat opposite from her. "I'll take a beer, Cheryl." She smiled up at the woman and then looked at Jade, evenly. "And she will have a Brandy and Coke on the rocks." Jade's throat felt caught, unable to protest. But the ginger lady smiled again and looked back at Cheryl. "Minus the Brandy, okay…"

Cheryl let out a deep chuckle. "Sure thing, Blake…" Still laughing the waitress left to the bar, talking to other patrons on the way.

Jade raised a brow. "I thought I made it clear, I'm in no mood for friends."

"I beg to differ." Blake grinned getting more comfortable. "My name is Blake…" She held out a hand.

Jade stared out at the friendly gesture. Then let out a sigh. "Jade…" She shook the hand briefly, her eyes resuming on the jukebox.

"Hmmm, like the band?" Blake wiggled her eyebrows at the machine.

"I may have heard of them before…" Jade smiled faintly. "They are alright…" She shrugged.

Blake's green eyes budged out of their sockets. "What are you kidding me? Alright? They are one of the greatest discoveries of the generation."

Jade felt a sense of pride. "I suppose…"

On her return Cheryl placed their drinks in front of them. "You two ladies enjoy. Holler if you need anything else okay." She winked at Blake and left them.

Blake nodded briefly, then looked straight into Jade's blue eyes sipping her beer. "So… How long have you been in AA?"

Jade's Coke sloshed a bit over the rim of the deep glass, at the statement. She frowned at the ginger woman. "Is it that obvious?" She sipped her beverage.

Blake studied the defeated expression on the raven haired woman's face. Then rested her arms over the back of her faded seat. "No… You just notice these things when you happen to own bars."

"You own this crap place?" Jade asked, it merely slipping off her tongue before she realized what she said.

Blake blinked twice before throwing her head back and laughing. "Yeah its mine…" She looked over her place with playful scrutinizing eyes. "I suppose it is crap. But it brings in a decent income." She beamed good-naturedly. "I guess I don't bother much with this place because the locals prefer it this way. But my other places, they are more elite up in LA."

"So you own series of bars?" Jade found herself curious.

"Yeah, but enough about me… What is an ex drinker doing in a back in a bar?" Fighting with said girlfriend?" The ginger lady wondered with a smirk.

"No… I, no." Jade shook her head. "We are not fighting…" The raven haired woman finished lamely.

"Aha… Then why are you alone in the middle of a dead town, in a bar?" Blake shrugged. "Sounds like a fight to me." She said taking a swig of her beer.

"It's not a fight." Jade took a deep breath and then blew it out. "It's just we are having a baby, she is pregnant."

Blake choked on her beer, it spilling over her hand a bit. Her eyes beginning to water as her coughs sobbed out. She certainly didn't expect it this. "You two are having a baby?"

"Yeah…" Jade admitted finding it strange she was talking to a stranger about it. As she was about to take another sip of her Coke, she saw the puzzled look on the ginger lady. She put her glass down. "We planned this, it was an invitro. I don't have any hidden surprises in my pants, just to clear the air."

Blake found herself chuckling. "Good to know, I was almost worried for a second…" She wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Why? Have a problem with transsexuals?" Jade questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Not at all…" Blake mused. "I just have a problem with hitting on all people with penises in general…" Jade chuckled softly, shaking her head. "Ah, so she can smile…"

Jade smile was replaced with a somber look. "I suppose you don't have a problem with hitting on taken women."

Blake smiled sheepishly, her curls falling on her face. "Not particularly, but if they say no. I don't push." She winked. "So _friend_, why are you here and not at home with your girl and unborn kid?"

"I don't know… I just found out she was pregnant today."

"And you are here?" Blake tapped the tip of her finger on her lip. "With me? In a crappy place as you put it. I figured you would be with her celebrating since you planned it."

Jade averted her eyes down to her empty glass. "I should be…" A small smile played on her face. "Do you know, I'd catch her stuffing a pillow under her shirt whenever I come home from work." Jade grinned and shook her head. "She is such a goof and giddy about it."

"So are you…" Blake smiled warmly.

"What?"

"Just an observation. When you talk about her, a smile forces its way onto your face."

Jade smiled weakly. "I'm different when I'm with her?"

"As opposed to what?" Blake took the final sip of her beer and set it down on the table top with a slight knock.

"As opposed to what I am right now…"

"You mean the recovering alcoholic in the bar getting hit on by beautiful women?" Blake threw in with a grin.

"Exactly…" Jade smiled back. "But she just gives me reason, you know. It's like I'm so lost without her." She let out a wistful sigh.

"See I was right in the beginning, you were lost." Blake quipped getting a laugh out of the raven haired woman. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Most of the time, when she is not maxing out our credit cards or feeding our chubby puppy table scraps." Jade smiled softly.

Blake laughed, shaking her head. "Women…"

"Right?" Jade found herself laughing too. God, she missed Tori.

"So what's the problem?" Blake's brow arched in curiosity.

Jade's smile dropped as she sipped on her Coke. "I am…" She found herself admitting.

The ginger lady crossed her arms over her chest. "Did she tell you that?"

"Who Tori? No, she wouldn't… She is too kind." Jade murmured pensively.

"Aha, and it's obvious you are not worth her… Being a recovering alcoholic and all." Jade turned her gaze away as Blake finally clicked it into place. "Jade, I don't know you and I don't know Tori. But is that what she thinks?"

Jade thought about it. "No… She loves me." She said undeservingly.

Blake smiled shaking her head. "Then there is only one question I can ask you."

"Which is?"

Blake placed her hands on the table between them and leaned in closer. "Can you honestly tell me, that there is someone else who would love Tori and her unborn child more than you?"

Jade stared at the beautiful ginger woman, her words playing on her mind. "No…" The truth of the simple word slipped off her tongue making Blake's lips quirk into a smile.

"So then don't you think that you should give her a chance to tell you if it's good enough before you decide it's not?"Jade frowned thinking perhaps she was taking the cowardly root. Her head picked up when Blake spoke again. "There is only one thing I still don't understand though…" Jade brows furrowed waiting for her to continue. "What are you still doing here?" Jade's eyes widened, when she realized the exact same thing. Standing she dug into her pocket in search of a few bucks. Blake chuckled. "Don't worry about it, I know the owner." She waved her off. "Get going, you have a girl and a kid waiting for you."

Jade nodded and smiled genuinely. "Thanks…" She said as she turned to leave.

"Wait." Blake reached into her back pocket and pulled out a card. She handed it to the raven haired woman. "You never know when you might need a friend." She grinned and shrugged. "Or a fuck buddy."

Jade chuckled. "You're still hitting on me?"

Blake raised her hands in defense, a playful innocence expression playing on her face. "Hey I said I wouldn't push. I never say I wouldn't give you options." The ginger lady winked. "Now get out of here…"

Jade smirked as she hastily made her way to her car…

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tori shifted in her sleep a little, on the couch, feeling cold fingers gently brush against her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open slowly seeing Jade smiling down at her. "Jade…"

"Hey…" Jade crouched down next to the living room couch, where pudgy was snoring.

Tori quickly sat up, her hair very much tousled. "You scared me, I tried to wait up for you..."

The raven haired woman sighed. "I know…I'm sorry." She stood up, her eyes staring out into the darkness. "Take a walk with me…"

Tori raised a brow, her eyes directing to wall clock just above the TV. It was just shy of 4am. Then she looked back at her partner who held out hand. "Okay…" She took the hand and was dragged onto her feet. Jade put a coat jacket over Tori's shoulder's as they stepped into the darkness.

Jade stuffed her hands in her pocket as Tori and her walked side by side. Tori found herself staring at the small light emitting from the full moon, the thick clouds obscuring most of it. "Aren't you going to ask me where I've been?" Jade finally spoke out.

Tori turned to Jade. "I know you heard Trina… I'm sorry…"

"Why? She was right…" Jade shrugged.

The brunette's head jerked. "No Jade, she wasn't… She was just being a bitch."

"Even so, she was right, Tori… I'm no good." Jade let out a breath, her eyes on her feet.

Tori stopped, grabbing Jade's hand turning the raven haired woman to face her. "No Jade, you are not perfect…But neither am I? Neither of us will be perfect parents, but we can try."

Jade pinched the bridge of her nose. "Tori you don't understand, I went to a bar tonight." She let out exasperated.

Tori's eyes widened. "What?"

Jade hugged herself, her eyes drawn to the rough waves of the sea. "I needed to think, and in the end I found myself in a bar, Vega."

Tori nodded, as her eyes also followed Jade's. "Did you drink?" She found herself asking.

Jade turned to the brunette. "Does it matter? I was still in there."

Tori stepped closer to the raven haired woman, their eyes never faltering. "It matters to me, Jade." She looked into those crystal blues, searching. "Just tell me. _Did. You. Drink?_"

"I wanted to." Jade tried looking away but Tori's hand reached out to keep her chin place.

"But did you?" Tori's tone pleading.

"No…" Jade closed her eyes and shook her head. "But-" Her words were stifled against the lips of the brunette. Jade tried to pull out but Tori just wrapped her arms tighter around her neck, holding her in place. Until she couldn't take it anymore and found herself kissing back with equal fervor. She opened her mouth, inviting the exploring tongue, her hands pulling Tori's hips more into her. The brunette didn't hold back, it was a battle, a war, a conquest. Finally when she pulled out with a gasp, both sucking air into their starving lungs as they leaned their foreheads together. "Vega…"

"I love you…Jade." She whispered against her lips. Jade's eyes squeezing tight. The back of Tori's hand came to caress the side of Jade's cheek. "Look at me, Jade." The raven haired woman shook her head. "Please?" Tori pleaded. Jade's eyelids rose to reveal glistening blue eyes almost black in the night. "I forgave you a long time ago…" Jade turned her eyes to the sand. Tori gently picking it up again, a small smile on the side of her mouth. "Don't you think it's time to forgive yourself?" The raven haired woman could only stare, tongue tied, her throat feeling thick. "For me?" Tori murmured as she brought Jade's hand down to her flat stomach, resting it there between them. "For all of us?"

Jade nodded slowly getting the answer her heart craved to hear, then brought her lips to brush gently against the brunette's. Tori smiled into the kiss. "I'm sorry…" Jade murmured, her eyes shut tight. "I'm so sorry, I scared you. I'm so sorry for everything."

"I know baby, I know." Tori pulled Jade back into a drugging kiss, not wanting to lose the contact. Their kisses getting much faster and shorter, trying to compete with the love and passion burning between them. Suddenly there was a crack of thunder above their heads. Both of them breaking the kiss, staring up into the night's sky as millions of thick rain drops began their sweep of the land. They made a run for the house hand in hand giggling until they were in the car park.

Jade grinned as they were getting drenched fast, staring at the love of her life. Tori smiled back before their lips met again and again and again. Tori's fingers reaching the up to get tangled in wet hair, neither of them seemed concerned about the pouring rain. Jade's arms wrapping around the brunette's waist pulling their bodies flush against each other, her heart needing this more than her pulsating body. Then she felt herself hit the back of Robbie's truck. Reaching behind she lowered the hatch, sliding in. Tori following her in a crawl until she was straddling her lover. Her lips lowering to capture Jade's until they both were lost in horde of sensations.

Tori leaned back slipping off her coat and then her hands reaching for the hem of her shirt peeling it of her body flinging it to the ground. The prickle of the rain against her naked flesh, arousing her more. Jade followed her up until she nuzzled her nose into the brunette's neck, her hands reaching around to fumble with the catches of Tori's bra. Suddenly that too was peeled off the brunette's body. Tori let out a gasp when she felt her nipple sucked into the warmth of Jade's mouth as opposed to the cold of the rain. Jade's other hand reaching up to fondle the other breast. Tori's hips stirring trying to find some sort of purchase against the raven haired woman. She pushed Jade's mouth off her wanting her just as naked. Her hands trailing the edge of Jade's T-shirt, yanking it off her torso. Her bra unlatched and tossed away. The brunette pushing down on Jade until her back was flat against the bed of the truck.

They both getting rid of their bottoms as fast as they could. Tori used her knee to pry open Jade's legs insinuating her thigh between them. She increased the pressure against Jade's center causing her to gasp out. She pushed down as Jade pushed up, both of them maintaining a steady rhythm. Tori's lips trailing the planes of Jade's neck, across her jaw as the raven haired woman's breathing increased substantially. Jade could feel herself close to the edge, her hands running down the brunette's spine until she cupped Tori's ass, pushing her more into herself. Both of them picking up the speed until Tori let out a moan, her body coursing on the throes of ecstasy. Jade was soon to follow, her body riding out the last wave of pleasure before it crashed…

Both of them seemed out of breath, the rain turned into a slight drizzle went past their notice. Tori lifted her head and smiled before lowering her mouth to Jade's. "I love you Jade…" She felt Jade's lips curl into the kiss.

"I love you too Tori…"

Tori smiled softly and laid her head down on Jade's shoulder her eyes on the small pile of their discarded clothes. Something sticking out of Jade's back pocket caught the brunette's attention. "Um, Jade who is Blake?"

"Blake?" Tori held out the card. "Oh Blake, I met her in the bar. She was nice."

"Why do you have her card?" Tori frowned. "Did she hit on you?" The brunette pointed an accusatory finger at her.

"Yeah a couple of times, why?" Jade shrugged and was slapped painfully on the arm. "Ow! I never say I hit back." She rubbed the injured area, the rain soothing it.

"Good… Because you are very much taken." Tori leaned forward claiming her territory with her lips.

Jade grinned when she pulled back. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah… No more, bar women for you." Tori grinned back settling her weight back on Jade's naked form. Her lips dipping the planes of her neck.

Jade chuckled, her fingers running through drenched brunette hair. "What about pole women?" Then Jade's laughter ended on a giant gasp as two fingers were entered into her. "Fuck…"

Tori slowly retracted her fingers, then entered her again with an extra digit. Jade felt like her eyes rolled back into her head. Keeping the slow but steady rhythm Tori let out a sexy smirk. "You were saying something about women?" She kissed the side of Jade's panting mouth.

"Women?" Jade said through gritted teeth, her mind unable to keep coherent thoughts with Tori's torturously slow hand movements. "Right, wome-" Jade whimpered, her words cut short as Tori suddenly picked up the pace. Her hips moving to the relentless pace the brunette was setting on their own accord. The sounds of wet flesh slapping could be heard, driving Jade closer to her edge. Until she couldn't take it anymore, her entire body breaking into a shudder, her moan stifled against Tori's potent lips. Tori sucking on Jade's lips until the body beneath hers finally relaxed, becoming pliable… "What women?" Jade managed, when she found her voice.

Tori chuckled and lifted her head, a contagious grin on her swollen lips. "You know, when I said rain check, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind. You?"

Jade let out a small laugh, brushing off the sticky strand of hair off the brunette's face. Her other hand slipped in between their bodies, slowly tracing a lone finger over the boundary where Tori's tummy ends. "I only have you two on my mind." She looked into Tori's chocolate eyes mirroring the love she had in her own.

Tori's eyes and smile softened before she gently leaned in, kissing Jade sweetly. She slanted back, and was greeted by the smile of her lover. Jade's hand crept through the small window in the back of Robbie's truck, pulling through the blanket on the back seat. She spread it across them as Tori nuzzled her head under her chin. Her arms came around to wrap firmly around their bodies, both of them staring out to sea contently. The storm seemed to have broken and the morning becoming more evident. Their eyes eagerly awaiting the break of the new dawn…

THE END… _**for now?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehe, is there a sequel coming soon? <strong>_

_**Might be… ;)**_

_**I'd just like to thank everyone for sharing my most intimate thoughts with me. Jade and Tori thank you too… I know, they speak to me. Lol, hahaha I'm not as crazy as it sounds though… Oh I'm much much worse… Anyway thanks for being my audience, it's so much more pleasurable writing knowing someone is reading…**_

_**Don't forget to leave a review…**_

_**The little button awaits!**_

_**Anyway I'm off saving the Jori community again…**_

_**To the bat-mobile, Knightales!**_


End file.
